


A Date with Rosie Cheeks

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: She and Antonio host a dinner with friends after coming back from their honeymoon, though a quick trip to the kitchen proves that they might not be ready for it to end, after all.
Relationships: Germany/South Italy (Hetalia), Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Date with Rosie Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest

It was a beautiful spread.

Ludwig had commented on it himself when everyone had sat down for dinner, and the small validation from their friend made her glow with pride in the life she and Antonio had started to build together. 

The table they convened at was small and cozy, as was the home they shared. Around them were pictures that stood as a testament to the long history she and Toni had, some with their house guests included – Lovino and Ludwig were long time friends of the both of them, after all.

The first few moments after dinner was served was devoid of speech, filled only by the busy sounds of cutlery as they tucked into their meal. 

She was happy that they were hosting tonight; it was the first they’d seen their friends since coming home from their honeymoon. 

She adored the idea of having everything in their home anointed in their happiness, and so as newlyweds holding a dinner with cherished friends, this felt like the christening of their dining room. While she normally loved entertaining, at this moment, with her new, red dishes, perhaps she loved it a bit more. A vibrant color; red like the wine in their glasses, red like heat, red like the shirt Toni wore so well, red like passion and true love and rose petals on the bed before they made love. 

Now _that_ was an interesting detail to recall, when in the company of others.

The thing about having a mind in the gutter was that often, it was hard to realize it was in the gutter until someone was looking down at you from outside of it.

Someone was saying her name – had said it about two or three times as she sipped pensively at her wine, her food still untouched.

“Ah, I’m sorry – I must’ve spaced out.”

She could already sense Toni’s eyes on her from across the table. 

It only made the phantom heat her duskdreams had stirred up, a bit more real.

“I was asking you how St. Lucia was.”

“Oh, beautiful. We couldn’t have picked a better place to honeymoon.”

Toni made a sound of agreement.

“Very true – there were white sand beaches –“

_All the better for skinny dipping in after dark._

“- and the weather was beautiful – “

She’d hardly had to wear anything at all.

“- and our room was amazing; a private little bungalow – it was almost a fitting getaway in itself.”

It was better that they stayed in a private little vacation home, rather than in a room with neighbors. They’d made love so often and so loudly, that she still wasn’t certain if they’d retained complete privacy.

At the memory of their sweaty nights together, she felt her panties dampen.

She shifted in her seat, still smiling pleasantly, and took a bite of her meal. Her foot kicked up delicately and knocked Toni’s from across the table. He gave her a questioning look, not knowing what she was up to yet.

“That sounds lovely,” Ludwig said. “Lovino and I have been thinking about going away.”

“Oh, you guys should! I really couldn’t recommend the island more.”

She traced her toe up along his leg, slinking a playful rub in against his calf, before continuing upwards. She could still feel his eyes on her, only they had lost their inquisitiveness. He was all too aware of what she was sniffing around for.

As far as her dinner guests were concerned, she'd merely taken another bite of food.

“If you guys decide on St. Lucia and want a look at our itinerary, I saved it, so you can check out some of the places we went to.”

“That’d be wonderful, thank you.”

When her foot found his knees, she stretched as much as she could without arousing suspicion at the table, her toe patting about at his lap, feeling blindly for his crotch. She knew she’d found what she was looking for when she’d nudged him through his trousers, and he let out a choked sound.

Ludwig and Lovino looked at him abruptly.

“Honey, are you alright?”

Toni forced a cough, bringing his napkin up to his face to hide his blush.

“ _Si, si_ ,” he sent her a glower. “Just, uh, went down the wrong pipe, you know?”

“Geez, you’re a grown, married man. Slow down and chew your food properly already,” Lovino interjected.

“Goodness Toni, he’s right, you really must slow down.”

She smiled at him, knowing well that he’d read the sultry undertones hidden in her shade of lipstick.

“I could say the same to you, _amor_ , you need to _slow down_.”

She laughed.

“I’m the hostess, so I don't get to.” She looked about the table for something she could use. It was too early for dessert, and there was nothing the table was lacking in terms of utensils. She looked to the dwindling float of wine in all the glasses, and the meager amount remaining in the bottle. 

Perfect timing. 

“And on that note, I think I’ll run to the kitchen really quick to get another bottle.”

Ludwig and Lovino didn’t seem to pick up on anything. This only fueled her courage as she rose and took the nearly empty bottle to the kitchen. She could feel Toni’s eyes on her backside as she went, so she made sure to put a bit of a sashay into her hips - a formal invitation if there ever was one.

In the kitchen, she set the bottle of wine down on the counter and waited. If she knew her husband, which she liked to think she did, he’d be following her lead in three…two…-

“Ah, you know what? I’m going to go check on her. She…struggles with the wine opener sometimes.”

“Yeah, yeah, go help your woman.”

She grinned when she heard this from the other room. Moments later, she heard footsteps and could feel another presence in the kitchen. Heat washed over her from behind, emphasizing the firmness pressed at the cleft of her ass.

His hands were on her a moment later, smoothing up from her waist, climbing up to the front of her, where they could shamelessly squeeze her breasts. The dull heat at her crotch took on new life as her nipples hardened. She sighed and leaned into the touch, her head falling back against his shoulder. 

She shifted her hips back to grind up against him; when she brushed against his half-hard bulge through his trousers, he groaned and his grip on her tightened.

“ _Amor_ ,” she felt his breath at the back of her neck. “You shouldn’t tease me when we have guests over.” 

She could feel him smile before he brushed his lips against the back of her neck. An instant later, she felt the edge of a playful bite at the same spot. 

“It’s not fair to them.”

His grip on her slid back down to her hips and turned her over in his arms. His hands found the edge of the counter, caging her to it. Toni's gaze was on her, flicking between her eyes and her lips.

He crushed his lips to hers in the next moment, an immediate feverish concoction of teeth, lips, and tongue. He tasted like the wine they’d been drinking - her favorite - though, when she leaned in to taste more, he shocked her with a playful bite to her bottom lip. She gasped, and he wrenched her harder against him, trapping the sound between where their ribs made impact.

If woman came from Adam’s rib, then like this, she would’ve been close enough to give it back to him.

She moaned at the warmth of his body and how she seemed to melt into him. It didn’t help that she knew just how heavenly he felt without the barrier of clothes.

He nipped at her again, this time nudging his nose tenderly against her to soften their kiss. It was a valiant attempt to bring them both back down to earth.

“Hush,” he whispered against her, and her lips snatched his voice up, tucking it inside her as her next drawn breath. “Our guests are in the other room.”

He was right. Her rational brain knew that, but that did very little to stave the sudden swell of desire she felt to be loud and lewd – enough to bring engaging eyes to the kitchen, no less. 

She batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Oops.” 

It was one of those admittances that really wasn't admitting to anything at all. Something cattish had taken over his wife's body, her mannerisms.

Toni watched her lean back, her eyes holding his in a heated stare as she dropped to her knees. 

“Whatever you say.”

His cock twitched as he felt her nose brush against his clothed erection, straining against his trousers. The grip he had on the edge of the counter was white-knuckled. She continued to hold his stare as she popped the button on his pants and tugged the zip down. A soft moan left his lips when she’d pulled his cock from his underwear, her warm breath curling around it. 

“ _Hush_.” Her voice was a low purr. “ _Our guests are in the other room_.”

Her lips were quirked upwards into the barest hint of a smile and he glared at her. Toni faltered only when he felt her hands wrap around his length, his face drawing into one of delectable anguish.

She did not take him in her mouth right away.

Instead, she leaned in to press a firm, chaste kiss to his tip. He watched as her tongue darted out to catch the salty taste of him. Her hand reached into his underwear and palmed his balls, fondling gently.

Toni hunched over the counter, a strangled noise leaving him. 

“Ah, _fuck_ -“

The gentle shift of her fingers around the soft, wrinkled skin was unrelenting. She leaned in even more, close enough to draw in a breath of his musky scent, and kissed the base of his cock. Her nose skimmed along the underside.

“Language, my love.”

She nuzzled into his crotch again and kissed an open-mouthed kiss underneath his cock.

His eyes flashed and he bucked his hips unwittingly pushing his cock against her cheek. 

“Then stop teasing me, _my love_.”

She opened her mouth to say something, her own arousal pounding between her legs, wetting her panties. If she just turned her head a little, she could take him in his mouth and be his undoing.

“What are you guys doing in there? Baking a fuckin’ pie?”

Lovino’s voice carried into the kitchen, and Ludwig’s – lightly chiding to his boyfriend – followed feebly in its wake.

“Patience is a virtue Lovi,” Toni answered his voice eerily steady.

She wanted to shatter this cool, complacent calm as much as she was impressed by it. When she looked at him, she saw that his eyes were leveled on the entrance to the kitchen, waiting for his friend to stick his head in to investigate further, or maybe even to ‘help’ them with the bottle of wine. 

In any case, with his attention diverted, she took this opportunity to take his cock into her mouth. 

Toni’s knees buckled as he leaned heavily against the counter, a thin hiss of air escaping from between his teeth. Heat swathed at his skin like there was a furnace burning inside of him. 

Her mouth was tight and wet, her lips wrapped snuggly around his girth. He wanted so badly to catch his fingers in the snarls of her hair and fuck her mouth, but that wasn’t the way they made love and he knew that.

He was so hard, his cock ached, and the heat of her around him soothed it the tiniest bit, working him through the fire. When the time came for him to emerge on the other side, he'd find his release.

For now though, he was resigned to this spot, tethered to the counter, body bowed down towards her as she hollowed her cheeks around him and gave a teasing suck. He met her salient stare through the fringe of her eyelashes. He hadn’t expected her to move.

Her hands crept up, gathering the hem of her dress, and bringing it slowly up her legs. Toni’s eyes were glued to the movement, addicted to what it alluded to. He watched as the fabric bunched at her hips, revealing her silk panties beneath. 

Her tongue teased at his tip, alternating from tracing up along the underside of his cock and grinding against his thick head. Meanwhile, her index finger reached down to press gently at the crotch of her underwear, brushing her clit through the soaked fabric. 

Toni moaned without realizing it. 

He could feel the breath catch in her throat at the pleasure that rang through her body, tight and sharp, like piano wire.

That same finger looped around the crotch of her panties and hooked it to the side so she could touch herself more substantially. Now, it was two fingers she had rubbing gentle circles into her sex, delving into her folds. Toni could hear the wet sounds of her fingers, paired with the wetness of her mouth moving over his length. A soft sigh came from her, sending pleasant, shivery vibrations up his cock.

He almost came in her mouth then and there.

“ _Mm_.“

He watched her fingers tease at the seam of her cunt as it glistened beneath the folds of her hiked up dress. Toni’s fingers were itching to grab fistfuls of the light, floral fabric and wrench it open further, baring more of her to him.

If she were just a bit closer, if he could only reach her well enough to seize her frame and pull it to him – if his limbs hadn’t been rendered boneless by that wicked tongue of hers – he’d have fucked her right then and there, against the counter, their dinner guests be damned.

His eyes fluttered shut and she took him deeper. 

He imagined how she’d look, caught between a counter and a hard man, her breasts hanging from the tattered lips of her dress, her expression startled as she tightened around him under the emotional duress. Who would catch them? Lovino, who would probably be more disgruntled at having caught Toni mid-fuck rather than disturbed by the sight of a scantily clad woman? Or Ludwig, whose steady demeanor was a collection of carefully curated expressions and guardedness that always left others guessing? 

Toni had heard whispers from Gilbert of all the things his brother was into – he’d venture that out of their two guests, the latter would be more inclined to stay and enjoy the show.

Toni wasn’t certain that would be a bad thing; he’d never performed poorly with an audience himself. He wondered how the nuances of her body might change and react to an extra pair of eyes. 

He grunted; she was moving her lips furiously along his length again, fucking _him_ with _her_ mouth.

While he certainly wasn’t complaining about their current situation, he couldn’t help but wonder at the softness of her breasts in his hands, the way her pert nipples would rasp against the palms, or the sounds that fell from her lips when he sucked on them.

He thought of her cunt, wetter and tighter than her mouth – heaven for someone who already had a timeshare on cloud nine. He craved the spiced stench of sex; her musk mingled with his, simmering in the scent of their sweat.

God, he needed to get these people out of his home so he could properly take her.

She moaned again and he twitched inside of her. His grip tightened as he felt himself stiffen. The tension in the pit of his stomach was like a clenched fist. A quiver went through his body and he felt slippage; both a drop of sweat down the back of his neck and his grip on the counter.

“ _Dios mío_ , I’m-“

Her mouth was off of him in an instant and then she was turned towards the cupboard beneath the counter, the door suddenly open as she found herself elbow deep in a pile of pots and pans. Toni felt his arousal lick viciously at him from the inside; he’d been on the last inch of a precipice, ready to hurl himself into his release. 

He felt like a dog who’d gone running only to have his leash yanked back at the very last second. 

He couldn’t tell immediately if he was breathing or not. 

He noticed her dress was pulled back down. Had he just had the most intense wet dream ever, while awake? Was this the psychotic break of a wanting man?

Toni didn’t even notice Lovino’s head sticking through the doorway to the kitchen. Luckily, he had little to hide of himself, seeing as the angle of his body relative to the counter ensured his erection remained out of sight.

“Christ, how long does it take to open a bottle of wine?”

She laughed, an easy, smooth sound.

“I seem to have misplaced the bottle I was looking for – a ’15 cabernet Sauvignon.”

Her excuse stagnated before it even hit their ears. Lovino was looking suspiciously between the two of them. Toni was still pulled taut from his body’s anticipation of orgasm, though the sudden interruption had given it a clammy quality. 

So his fantasy had been wrong; having Lovino walk in on them was not even remotely close to being as hot as he thought it would be.

“What’s wrong with you? Why do you look like someone’s grabbed you by the balls?”

Something fluttered in Toni’s chest – he probably would’ve laughed if there wasn’t that tiny bit of truth to the expression.

“Uh-“

Lovi scoffed before Toni could scrounge up an excuse.

“You’re a lucky man, you know, you found someone who’ll put up with you when you’re acting so stupid.”

Toni ached all over now; not just his cock, but his body, from how tightly wound he was.

“I can’t argue with you there, Lovi.”

His voice was strained, not at all the flawless deception, he’d pulled earlier.

The shorter man let out another little scoff before ducking out of the kitchen, having felt like he’d sufficiently hurried the ‘wine finding’ process along. No sooner had he left, Toni felt that sucking tightness around his cock again and he slumped heavily against the counter, sinking low into the flames of his arousal. Toni had long prided himself in not being brought to his knees, though with her, he could hardly maintain this.

“Fuck, you’ll be the death of me, _amor_.”

She blinked her acknowledgment, too busy picking up where they’d left off to bother with a verbal response at the moment. She worked his length with the intent of making him come, now that their absence from the table was becoming increasingly noticed.

Toni’s hands found their way into her hair, but not out of seeking a grip for his sake – she was already moving in a way that had him fucking her mouth without him thrusting into her. Instead, his fingers stroked softly at her face, trailing up along her jaw and the side of her cheek to her hairline, where he lovingly tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered there and she felt the tremble of them against her temple when again, Toni found himself approaching his release.

“ _Oh_ -”

She kept her relentless pace, hollowing her cheeks once more in a movement that was the final push he needed to come.

She was ready for his load, and Toni watched, his vision shifting in and out of focus as she swallowed, one finger reaching up to catch a stray drop as it budded at her lips. He longed to see her covered in his spend. Bedtime couldn't come soon enough.

He was still breathing hard when she rose to her feet and grabbed a clean rag from its resting position on the counter. She dabbed daintily at the corners of her mouth. 

Toni’s softening cock was smeared with the red from her lipstick; he didn’t bother to wipe it off as he tucked himself away.

He loved the mementos she left on him, and usually, when their lovemaking took place with a more equitable standing, he wasn’t one to leave her empty-handed either.

She grabbed the wine she’d promised their guests initially and they both turned to head back into the dining room, looking more or less, put together.

Toni caught her just before though and brought her into a tender kiss. Now, when his lips moved against hers, they were careful and chaste. It was a gesture of gratitude, his want now sated. 

He tasted remnants of his salt at her mouth and felt the embers of his previous arousal flicker dully. 

Okay, so he was sated for _now_.

Her hands came to rest at his shoulders, catching him as he pulled her in for a warm hug. Her wedding band glinted in the light; pride swelled in his chest.

“ _Te amo_ ,” he murmured in her ear. “So very much, and once everyone leaves, I’ll be showing you exactly how much that is.

She leaned into the touch, pressing her nose into the front of his shirt to take in his scent. 

Oh, to be loved like this.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead for good measure. Then they returned to the table, grinning as if they hadn’t just left their guests alone and their plates to grow cold for the past fifteen minutes.

“Look what I finally found!”

She held up the unopened bottle triumphantly.

Lovino and Ludwig were wearing matching, skeptical expressions. Both had one eyebrow raised, Ludwig had the barest hint of a smile on his face.

“Looks like all that… _searching_ paid off.”

“It most certainly did.”

"Though..." Lovino started and she felt her stomach flip. "Toni, you said you went to go help her with the bottle opener - but the bottle's still not open!"

At this, Toni's face reddened. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Ah, that's right. I guess I was a bit useless. I'll go get the opener now."

Toni turned to head back into the kitchen when Ludwig cleared his throat.

"The bottle opener is right here."

She didn't have to look at Ludwig's hand to know that he was holding the bottle opener. Toni froze mid-step, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head before he turned around, slow in admitting to being caught in the lie.

"Ludwig! Have you been hiding this thing all night? Oh, you..."

She cringed inwardly at her husband's attempt to play it off. They absolutely could never commit any crimes, she vowed to herself, there was no way they could get away with jaywalking, much less murder.

"Thanks," she said quietly, accepting the bottle opener while skirting his gaze.

She focused on refilling glasses, her cheeks burning. What was that thing people said about denial and Egypt? 

Her memory blanked, but luckily, neither guest pressed further on the matter. Soon enough, they’d fallen back into a comfortable lull of conversation; so-and-so was engaged, and someone else was thinking of adopting.

Settled again, she sipped her wine and tried to focus, though a nagging little touch from under the table snatched her attention.

As Lovino talked on about the latest row he and his brother had gotten into, she and Toni locked eyes again.

The dormant heat in her gut was reawakened again as the little nudge she’d felt at her ankle persisted, trailing up from the knot of bone and up the swell of her calf…


End file.
